derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Father of Ultra
Father of Ultra is the leader of the Space Garrison and a powerful Ultra. Appearance Father of Ultra resembles a normal Ultra, albeit bulkier and sporting his signature Ultra Horns, as well as sideburns that signify his age. History Father of Ultra, originally Ultraman Ken, was a combatant in the Great Ultra War, in which he proved his valor, even taking on Alien Empera in single conflict. Following the war's end, he was promoted to Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison and given the title of Father of Ultra, with his wife, Marie, becoming Mother of Ultra. The two would later adopt the young Ultraman Ace and have a child, Ultraman Taro. Father of Ultra made his first appearances on Earth while his adopted son Ace was defending the planet, helping him and the Ultra Brothers in a few engagements, such as against Alien Hipporito. He would also appear during Taro's time on Earth, helping his son to become a true hero, sometimes along with his wife. Father of Ultra personally sent Ultraman Mebius to Earth, and even appeared to help the young Ultra in one of his battles. Father of Ultra remains Supreme Commander to this very day, and was the one to approve the Space Garrison's mission of improving relations with Earth. He and his wife currently remain on the Land of Light, believing in the Ultra Brothers and their ability to reach the hearts and minds of Earth's residents. Abilities Weapons * Ultra Array (ウルトラアレイUrutora Arei?): An iron dumbbell-shaped weapon which is in his Ultra Buckle usually. * Ultra Feather (ウルトラフェザー Urutora Fezā?): A feather-shaped weapon. * Ultra Crown (ウルトラクラウン Urutora Kuraun?): A flower crown item which revives the dead. * Ultimate Blade (ウルティメイトブレード Urutimeito Burēdo?): A sword which was used in fighting Alien Empera 30,000 years ago. * Ultra Key (ウルトラキー Urutora Kī?): A key which controls the energy of the Land of Light hidden in the Second Ultra Tower. When this is lost, the Land of Light goes out of orbit. This can be used as a powerful beam rifle which breaks an asteroid with a single shot. Special * Burst of Doom: * Father Shot (ファザーショット Fazā Shotto?): Father's powerful "L" style beam. * Crescent Shot (クレッセントショット Kuresento Shotto?): A crescent-shaped light bullet from his fingertips. * Energy Beam: A recovery beam from his right hand. It also can be used in his human form. * Power Beam: An energy beam from his Ultra Horns. * Rush Blast: Father of Ultra charges and blasts the enemy. * Big Beam '(ビッグ光線 ''Biggu Kōsen?): A beam giving off 870,000° of heat. Works on the same principals as Zoffy's ray. Not used in shows. Physical * '''Father Chop: A horizontal chop to the opponent's throat. Used on Alien Hipporito. * Father Kick: A kick that concentrates all of Ken's power into a megaton kick. Used on Alien Hipporito, landing between the eyes and Jashrine, hitting him in the stomach. * Father Throw: A throwing tecnique used on Alien Hipporito and Jashrine Miscelleanous * Father Barrier ' (ファザーバリア ''Fazā Baria?): A curtain-like barrier. * '''Phantom Fire: Used Ultraman Story the movie, used to create fire at Taro's feet as part of his training. * Telepathy Ray (Name Unknown): A beam of light from his forehead that he used in Ultraman Story the movie. It was used to show Taro the battle between Miclas and Eleking. * Ultra Shower (ウルトラシャワー Urutora Shawā?): A high-pressure stream of water from his fingertips. * Ultra Charge: A beam from his color timer which he used to revive Mebius after Jashrine turned him into a gold statue. * Managing Chain Flasher: Used in Ultraman Story the movie, a red beam used to send Taro to Earth. * Color Timer Transfer: '''Used in Ultraman Ace Episode 27 where he tore out his color timer and transfer its remaining energy to Ace. However, he died after that. * '''Travel Sphere: Father of Ultra can travel to other places via a travel sphere. He arrives on Earth with this. Trivia * Father of Ultra...is awesome. Category:Space Garrison members Category:Military Leaders Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Awesomeness Category:Land of Light residents Category:Dudes Category:Dads Category:Great Ultra War Participants